Morcia crap to sort out
Did you read the prologue? 16:34 Clone gunner commander jedi Not yet.... 16:37 Awesomeknight You should. 16:56 Clone gunner commander jedi I will, eventually :P 17:04 Awesomeknight I'm still thinking of how to advance Morcia's culture, history, and religion. 17:13 Awesomeknight Do you think there's a reason why Clone has run into Knight and many of his descendents? 18:08 Awesomeknight And it IS random, obviously. 18:09 Clone gunner commander jedi He goes looking for Knight but ends up getting the time a bit wrong... 18:23 Awesomeknight Sort of the thing, I guess. 18:38 Awesomeknight When in Clone's timeline is this? 18:38 Clone gunner commander jedi All over it, the Pirate stuff is before he goes to the world of Ninjago but after leaving Morcia 18:39 Awesomeknight Ah. 18:39 Awesomeknight Why would he look for Knight, then? 18:39 Awesomeknight It's confirmed that Knight is dead. 18:40 Awesomeknight And when does Clone leave? 18:40 Awesomeknight There will be two "deaths" of Knight. 18:40 Awesomeknight First one is suspicious.. 18:40 Awesomeknight ..but is fake, but no one knows. 18:40 Clone gunner commander jedi Read the article on my Wiki, I need to edit... 18:40 Awesomeknight The other one he is absolutely dead. 18:40 Awesomeknight Oh. 18:41 Awesomeknight The first "death". 18:41 Awesomeknight He probably thought that Knight had to be alive, so he searched for him again. 18:44 Awesomeknight Especially after seeing the alternate timeline Knight. 18:45 Awesomeknight Ninjago is canon, though? 18:46 Awesomeknight D: 18:46 Awesomeknight I don't want Ninjago to be canon. 18:46 Awesomeknight Which Knights do Clone meet? 18:50 Clone gunner commander jedi I don't know, I just think that whatever Clone appears in, that I wrote sould be "connon" 18:56 Awesomeknight Canon. 19:06 Awesomeknight I think the Ninjago one should not be canon, just a joke story. 19:07 Awesomeknight Like the Red Nose Day Doctor Who episode. 19:07 Awesomeknight The Fatal Curse? 19:07 Awesomeknight Curse of the Fatal Death, that's what it's called. 19:08 Awesomeknight Oh, and I'm going to tell you why Morcia is not documented in English history: 19:10 Clone gunner commander jedi Ok 19:10 Awesomeknight The Book of Morcia, the only history book in Morcia, written by each kings of Morcia, was burned years after Knight actually died. 19:11 Awesomeknight Later, no one really remembered the history. 19:11 Awesomeknight Most medieval history of England is fabricated. 19:11 Awesomeknight Due to the lack of any source. 19:11 Awesomeknight Though some is kind of real. 19:11 Clone gunner commander jedi Oh, I sort of have made a copy of "The recorded history of the kingdom of Morcia" survive, in my stories... 19:13 Awesomeknight Heh. :P 19:13 Awesomeknight Things like that are illegal in Morcia. 19:13 Awesomeknight To copy preacious documents like that. 19:14 Clone gunner commander jedi (I was going have to be a personal journal of Clone's time in Morcia and his observations) 19:14 Awesomeknight Also, in later years, the magic also sort of went away. 19:14 Clone gunner commander jedi it* 19:14 Awesomeknight And trolls, dwarves, and elves went extinct. 19:14 Awesomeknight The magic was only there because of the sorcerer. 19:14 Clone gunner commander jedi D: But Orkosan! 19:15 Awesomeknight He was actually some sort of transcendental being. 19:15 Awesomeknight Banished to Earth, or something. 19:15 Awesomeknight And was also sent with a meteor containing a type of rock that his species can be killed by. 19:16 Awesomeknight This rock was what was made in the heart of the Shield of Ages. 19:16 Awesomeknight The magic was simply the energy from the sorcerer. 19:16 Awesomeknight Some could contain it, some could not. 19:16 Awesomeknight That's why some were wizards and some were not. 19:16 Awesomeknight After the sorcerer was finally killed in 1337, all the magic was gone as the energy was gone. 19:17 Awesomeknight Also, the Trebusian trolls who were strangers to Ashlar originated in Ireland. 19:18 Awesomeknight The Mount Drake trolls were always in Ashlar, though. 19:18 Awesomeknight And the kingdom of "Mercia" was a mistranslation. 19:19 Awesomeknight The e's in Morcia looked a lot like o's. 19:19 Clone gunner commander jedi You need to keep all this somewhere other than just a PM! 19:19 Awesomeknight *o's in Morcia looked a lot like e's. 19:20 Awesomeknight How come, Clone? 19:20 Clone gunner commander jedi Is this not what you want Morcia's hostory to be? 19:20 Clone gunner commander jedi history* 19:21 Awesomeknight No. 19:23 Awesomeknight It is what I want it to be. 19:23 Awesomeknight :P 19:23 Awesomeknight Also, the Morcians were not Christians. 19:23 Awesomeknight When the Book of Morcia had been burned, Christians were in Morcia/England. 19:24 Awesomeknight And so when the history was terribly re-written it said they were Christians. 19:24 Awesomeknight Many of the artifacts found in England were also wrong. 19:24 Awesomeknight http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/26/Sutton_Hoo_helmet_reconstructed.jpg 19:25 Awesomeknight This "Anglo-Saxon deathmask" was actually a helmet of dwarven warriors. 19:25 Awesomeknight When dwarven warriors are burried, they were burried with their armor and helmets. 19:25 Awesomeknight Because of honor and stuff. 19:25 Awesomeknight You can put this stuff on your wiki if you want, Clone. 19:26 Awesomeknight Also, the sorcerer's species also needed hosts. 19:26 Awesomeknight Mallock and Styr were examples of its hosts. 19:26 Awesomeknight The skeletons are actually not undead. 19:26 Awesomeknight They're just telepathicly rebuilt and work like living beings, but without a conscience. 19:27 Awesomeknight They can only do what Mallock says they should do. 19:27 Awesomeknight (Is this blowing your mind? You're welcome. :P After watching a lot of Doctor Who, I've learned to think like this.) 19:28 Clone gunner commander jedi No, I understand all this 19:28 Awesomeknight I know. 19:29 Awesomeknight But blowing your mind of how I thought about this. 19:29 Awesomeknight In the Castle Roleplay, Knight finds himself in another world. 19:29 Clone gunner commander jedi Not really 19:29 Awesomeknight The portal he goes in is like a Time Fissure, but sends him to an parallel universe. 19:30 Awesomeknight And where he is is technically Ashlar. 19:30 Clone gunner commander jedi So that's how he ends up in Morcia and as a side effect he looses his memory? 19:30 Awesomeknight The "Night Lord" in it is the Sorcerer, but the parallel universe version. 19:30 Awesomeknight No, Clone. 19:30 Awesomeknight He was from Morcia. 19:31 Awesomeknight He went on a mission to find out what was in this portal. 19:31 Clone gunner commander jedi Now I'm confused :P 19:31 Awesomeknight And he came back. 19:31 Awesomeknight With the same memory. 19:31 Awesomeknight I dunno why he lost his memory from the start. 19:31 Awesomeknight (You should read the Castle Roleplay, then.) 19:31 Awesomeknight (Kahuka's.) 19:31 Awesomeknight Anyways, that is just a minor adventure that takes place before the events of the Morcia Chronicles. 19:32 Clone gunner commander jedi But thee's too many comments to sit through... 19:32 Awesomeknight But after the events of meeting Clone and Br1ck. 19:32 Clone gunner commander jedi there's* 19:32 Awesomeknight Meh. 19:32 Awesomeknight Stories are the only important ones. 19:32 Awesomeknight But you don't need to read them. 19:32 Awesomeknight Anyways, yeah, when Knights "dies", he becomes the White Dagger. 19:33 Awesomeknight He has a private personal life, though. 19:33 Awesomeknight With Celest and Arantah. 19:33 Awesomeknight *Arantha. 19:33 Clone gunner commander jedi Is Knight still thouht to be a Time Lord? 19:33 Awesomeknight (Arantha is also declared to be "dead".) 19:33 Awesomeknight No, not a Time Lord. 19:33 Awesomeknight That was a previous draft. 19:33 Clone gunner commander jedi Ah... 19:33 Awesomeknight But yeah, things happen in Knight's private life.. 19:34 Awesomeknight ..and Knight's family extends. 19:34 Awesomeknight I have plans for other descendents of Knight. 19:34 Clone gunner commander jedi I can guess ;) 19:34 Awesomeknight Like one from Victorian times. 19:34 Clone gunner commander jedi Any modern day ones? 19:34 Awesomeknight Englishman, knows Jonathan Rogers and Robert Brown. 19:34 Awesomeknight Gets a new job in America, though. 19:34 Awesomeknight Yeah. 19:34 Awesomeknight Agent Knight is a modern day one. 19:35 Awesomeknight I need to think of ancestors of Knight, though. 19:36 Awesomeknight After the Victorian Knight gets a job in America and stuff, that makes the descendents of him American. 19:37 Awesomeknight So Agent Knight and Buzz N. Knight are American. 19:37 Clone gunner commander jedi Cool 19:43 Awesomeknight God, I'm making my own mythos. :o 19:44 Clone gunner commander jedi :D 19:51 Awesomeknight Was LEGO wanting me to do this? 20:01 Awesomeknight With the small amounts of puzzle pieces of a huge puzzles that I'm finishing? 20:01 Awesomeknight :o 20:01 Clone gunner commander jedi ? 20:01 Awesomeknight Meh. 20:05 Awesomeknight Maybe if I get into the film industry like I want to when I get older, I could make movies for the Morcia Chronicles. 20:06 Awesomeknight Probably can't fit into movies, though. 20:06 Awesomeknight There's so much stuff in it. 20:06 Awesomeknight I feel so awesome right now, though. 20:06 Awesomeknight Justifying fantasy into sci-fi. 20:07 Awesomeknight Doctor Who has affected me in so many ways like this. 56 minutes ago Awesomeknight You should probably put this stuff in your wiki now. 55 minutes ago Clone gunner commander jedi Sorry, I can't at the moment... 50 minutes ago Awesomeknight Okay. 50 minutes ag To add on Prisinorzero has some of the energy from the Sorcerer passed on from generations. He really liked the Harry Potter book series, so because he has this "magic", he tells people that he lives at Hogwarts. Exo-Force takes place on a different planet colonized by the Japanese. They built a bunch of robots and mechs there, but the robots rebelled against them. Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight